Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Tagaichigaihen
by Forlorn Bloom
Summary: What kind of world have Rika and Hanyuu ended up at this time? Keiichi and Mion, on a date? Rena and a rabbit? A new queen!


((OK so here's my first non-yaoi fanfic! WOO! I just finished watching Higurashi (And Kai) and I loved the series...If you read this before you watch Higurashi you prolly will not get it...I like writing randomly...which means if I feel like writing I will so I don't do much preparing...I don't even have an end set in mind for this one but whatever...There will more than likely be spoilers and you will more than likely not understand this if you haven't seen the anime (All of it) or whatever. Now I bring you _Tagaichigai-hen _(Alternate Chapter)))

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

"Rika-chan, wake up! How can we eat if your futon is in the way?"

"OK Satoko-chan." Rika got up folded her futon and prepared for the meal Satoko was making.

As they ate their meal Rika wondered what world she had arrived at this time.

"Rika-chan there is something different about this world. Something very different..."

Rika nodded acknowledging Hanyuu's statement. She and Satoko prepared for their day at school and Rika ripped the former day's paper off the calendar. _I've already been in this world for months and I still can't figure out a way to change my fate. The Watanagashi festival is in a few days. I have too little time. _Satoko and Rika walked outside of the Furude housed that only had two residents and a spirit. Rika had been living through the same events over and over for decades if not centuries and she need to find that one future where there were no losers, where everyone could live. Rika sat at her desk thinking about how to save this Hinamizawa while Satoko set up a trap for Keiichi. When he did walk in the door he was smacked by two erasers and his face was completely white shortly after it turned a shade of pink and he began screaming at Satoko. Rika chuckled as Rena and Mion followed Keiichi inside.

"Hey Rika-chan! How are you today?" Mion greeted Rika with a smile as always, as Rena suppressed the urge to run off with her.

"I'm fine, and you?" Rika smiled back and followed with her customary "Nipa!"

"Just great! You guys might get to meet Shion! I hear Grandma's letting her come here for a while. I hope she doesn't screw it up." Mion replied sarcastically as though she doubted a mess up from Shion was inevitable.

"Mion, don't be so mean! I bet Shion is...Wait, who is Shion?" Rena asked her.

"Get back here you little brat!" Satoko ran by followed by a screaming Keiichi.

"Shion is my twin sister, you don't see her much because we lock her in the cellar and only give her our table scraps!" Mion said as she began to laugh.

"Why do you have your sister locked in a cellar?!" Rena asked angered by the fact Mion was laughing.

"We don't lock her in the cellar Rena, I was kidding. She actually goes to a boarding school but after enough persuasion we managed to convince Grandma to let her live in the main house."

Keiichi stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Mion "So we're getting a new student?"

"Yes, my twin sister maybe if you weren't busy chasing Satoko you would've heard."

"Oh, that reminds me!" He picked up one of the erasers and threw it at Satoko, as she ducked the door opened and the eraser hit the teacher. "I'm so sorry Chie-sensei!" Keiichi feared what sort of punishment he would receive for assaulting the teacher.

"Maebara-san! Why is your face white?" Then Chie looked at the devilish look Satoko was wearing and began to laugh a little.

The day went by like it normally did, no incidents or disruptions other than Mion complaining about how difficult it was and Keiichi yelling at her for having him teach her something she should already know.

~~AT THE END OF THE DAY~~

"Club meeting in session!" Mion announced "Today we're going to play," She paused to build suspense "A game of Keiichi's choice!" Everyone stared at her completely shocked at what she had said. Everyone knew Keiichi was supposed to be the under dog but this time he could have the upper hand. They all looked at Keiichi long and hard as he thought up what to play.

"I've got it! Survival!" Everyone looked at him puzzled "Satoko-chan sets up traps and whoever falls victim to them is out, last one standing is the winner." Satoko began to give a grim laugh which grew louder and louder and louder as the mood became more and more suspenseful.

"Yeah, that's nice and all but what's stopping us from just sitting here and waiting until we have to go home?" Mion remarked pointing out the flaw.

"We just need to catch her to gain immunity!" Keiichi countered

"But what if everyone catches her?" Rena asked not thinking it would happen.

Keiichi began to laugh gravely and glared at Satoko. "Then Satoko-chan suffers the punishment game!"

Satoko let out another laugh "As if that could possibly happen with you playing Kei-chan!"

Keiichi held back an annoyed grunt, cleared his throat and replied "Alright Satoko-chan, we get it, no set your traps and we'll be waiting here!" Satoko ran off clearly plotting along the way.

As they all ran out of the room traps were triggered and narrowly avoided. Rena was the first to fall, after seeing a bunny she wanted to take home she was ensnared and swiftly hung by a clever trap. "Satoko-chan just let me keep the bunny!" Rena screamed out realizing the she was hanging upside down and putting her hands up to lift her skirt.

Shion approached the school and heard yelling. She figured Mion was probably the cause so she might as well take her time. Then she saw a yellow haired girl who must be Satoko-chan. "Hello! Um are you Satoko-chan? Have you seen Mii-chan? Grandma's worried about her and-" she was cut off by Satoko running off in a direction. "Hey wait! Shion gave chase and fell into a pit fall. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Shion was pissed now.

"Tisk tisk tisk Mion Sonozaki, that's pathetic! Telling us about your 'Twin sister' and now coming up with this simple ruse! I must admit I am surprised, but not fooled." Satoko laughed smugly at Shion's predicament.

"Ah, I see you've met Shii-chan" Mion came up behind Satoko and surprised her. "And I see you've met Satoko-chan!" She looked at her sister and chuckled.

"You guys are actually...twins?" Satoko started laughing and suddenly pushed Mion and watched ash she lost her balance and fell into an adjacent pit fall. "Well, it seems like you fall for the same tricks" Satoko laughed and noticed a rustle and saw Keiichi charge her, she side stepped so he would run into the pit Shion was occupying. He expected this and jumped up and over the pit.

"Come on Satoko-chan, you're gonna need more than that!" He smirked and carefully plotted his next move as he saw Rika sneaking over. Then his plan fell into place. Once Rika was about one meter away he'd make his move. "Hey Rika-chan, getting awfully close there aren't you?" Rika stopped dead in her tracks as Satoko turned around. She had no where to go, the only hope she had now was that one of them would get caught before she did.

"Rika-chan, if I have to get caught I hope it's by you!" Satoko began walking over to Rika and Keiichi figured his next move. He charged her again trying to be quiet as Rika approached Satoko herself. Keiichi ran by Satoko tagging her just as Rika had shook her hand.

"Alright Keiichi-kun! Nice way to strategize!" Mion called crawling out of her hole.

"What's happening?!" Rena called still strung up from the tree. "Someone come and get me!" the five laughed as they made their way to get Rena and her bunny. After they had gotten her down with a less than soft landing the 6 began to walk to their respective houses. "I'm going to name her Usa-chan! She shall be my fluffy and I get to take here home! I don't care that we have to wear maid outfits all day tomorrow, it was all worth it for Usa-chan!" Keiichi smiled as Rena was talking, once they reached the crossroads where they had to part they said there good byes and left each other.

Upon arriving his mother greeted him and asked why it took him so long to get home, he just told her the club ran late. When he got up to his room the phone rang and his mom said it was for him. He answered and heard Sonozaki's voice on the other end. "Hey, I bet you can't wait to where that maids outfit tomorrow" He snickered into the receiver.

"Hey Keiichi-kun, the Watanagashi festival's coming up, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me." She sounded nervous from the other end

"Sure, I'll see you there I guess." Keiichi hadn't been on a date and didn't think he'd be on one with any girl from Hinamizawa, let alone Mion, but he thought it was kind of nice, to know she liked him. He pondered this as he did his homework and before he fell asleep.


End file.
